The present application relates to moving devices and more particularly devices for moving mattresses.
A number of devices are used for moving furniture, such as dollies and handcarts. These devices, however, are not well suited for moving mattresses in that they are difficult to maneuver when loaded with a mattress and/or are not compact enough for an individual to keep for routinely moving a mattress. Accordingly, there is a need for a mattress moving device which is not so limited.